Question: A blue pair of shorts costs $$24$, which is $2$ times as much as a green hat costs. How much does the green hat cost?
The cost of the blue pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the green hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$24 \div 2$ $$24 \div 2 = $12$ A green hat costs $$12$.